


Czasem oglądam Discovery Channel

by klarkson



Series: How did we end up here? [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava i Ashton budzą się razem w łóżku. Okazuje się, że oboje czasem oglądają Discovery Channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czasem oglądam Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

> No i proszę, zakończenie tej niespodziewanej trylogii. Miło mi było, że to czytaliście, choćby niewiele osób - jesteście najlepsi! :)

            Znasz to uczucie, kiedy budzisz się rano w łóżku i masz ochotę przekręcić się na drugi bok i dalej spać, ale z drugiej strony zastanawiasz się, czy nie powinieneś wstać? Potem i tak wybierasz ponowne zaśnięcie i budzisz się 2 godziny później.

            Ava miała zamiar tak zrobić. Kiedy poczuła, że się budzi, chciała tylko naciągnąć na siebie kołdrę i przyjąć wygodniejszą pozycję na łóżku…

            Tylko że przeszkodziła jej obejmująca ją w pasie ręka.

            Resztkami sił powstrzymała się od krzyknięcia i wyskoczenia z łóżka. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, próbując dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest. Moment, poznawała tą sypialnię, ale to niemożliwe. Bo wtedy musiałaby leżeć w łóżku z…

            - Ava? – mruknął sennie Ashton i zacieśnił uścisk. Czuła jak jej plecy przyciskają się do jego tułowia, jak jego oddech delikatnie mierzwi jej włosy.

            Dziewczyna nie mogła się poruszyć, była jak sparaliżowana. Zrobiło jej się gorąco, w brzuchu znów jelita tańczyły makarenę, a w głowie było tylko jedno słowo: _jak_?

            Słowo to zaczynało wiele pytań. Jak wrócili tu po koncercie? Jak bardzo pijani byli? Jak się _tu z nim_ znalazła?

            Stwierdziła, że nie dowie się tego leżąc i próbując opanować szaleńcze bicie serca, więc postanowiła wstać. Zdjęła z siebie rękę Ashtona, co nie było takie proste ( _ci perkusiści naprawdę są umięśnieni_ ) i jakimś cudem udało jej się wyswobodzić z uścisku. Kiedy wstała z łóżka, zauważyła kilka rzeczy:

  *          miała na sobie majtki, ale
  *          nie miała na sobie żadnych spodni
  *          poza tym była w koszulce Ashtona i
  *          nie miała pod nią stanika.



            Okej, okej, nie trzeba popadać w panikę, wszystko się wyjaśni, jeśli tylko Ashton…

            - Avy?

            … się obudzi.

            Chłopak właśnie przecierał oczy, siadając na łóżku. Wyglądał jak małe dziecko, które mama właśnie obudziła, żeby nie spóźniło się do przedszkola. Jego włosy było potargane, a na policzku miał odbitą poduszkę. Spojrzał na nią zamglonym jeszcze wzrokiem, a ona przygryzła wargę i założyła ramiona na piersi.

            - Ashton, co się stało?

            Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

            - A co się miało stać?

            Ava wywróciła oczami.

            - Obudziłam się z tobą w łóżku, kretynie.

            - Jasne, ty… Ej, co powiedziałaś? I czemu masz na sobie moją koszulkę?

            Dziewczyna westchnęła i usiadła na brzegu łóżka, naciągając koszulkę, żeby nic przypadkiem nie było widać.

            - Spaliśmy tu razem. W twoim łóżku. W twoim pokoju. Wyjaśnisz mi, co się stało?

            - Szczerze mówiąc, to nic nie pamiętam… Nic. Poza after party po koncercie. Naprawdę aż tak się upiliśmy? Przecież nawet nie mam kaca.

            Ava wzruszyła ramionami. Też nie miała kaca, ale to dlatego, że zawsze powtarzała, że kac robi się z odwodnienia. Więc poza alkoholem piła też dużo wody – i pilnowała przy tym znajomych. Równało się to częstszym wizytom w łazience, ale pozbawiało okropnego uczucia o poranku.

            Ale wracajmy do meritum.

            - Ale chyba powinniśmy poczekać i wszystko wróci, prawda? Powinno tak być. Tak myślę. – Ashton potarł policzek.

            - Takie wspomnienia przecież nie wracają. Ich _nie ma_. Jak mają wrócić jak ich nie ma? To wszystko, co myślisz, że jest wspomnieniami, tworzy twój mózg po tym, jak przyjaciele opowiadają ci co zrobiłeś.

            Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

            - A skąd to wiesz?

            - Czasem oglądam Discovery Channel.

            - Czyli… Będziemy musieli się domyślać?

            - Najwidoczniej. – Ava zmieniła pozycję i skrzyżowała nogi, żeby usiąść po turecku po drugiej stronie łóżka, ale zakryła nogi kołdrą, która przy okazji zsunęła się z Ashtona, pokazując jego nagi tors. _Super_.

            Ashton usiadł naprzeciwko niej tak samo jak ona, co pokazało że ma na sobie tylko bokserki, i przez chwilę po prostu się na siebie patrzyli.

            - Okej, zanim to stanie się jeszcze bardziej przerażające… - zaczęła, spuszczając wzrok. – Dobra, mamy takie fakty. – Wyciągnęła rękę i zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. – Był koncert. Było after party. Obudziliśmy się u ciebie w łóżku razem, prawie nie mając na sobie ubrań. A w tej dziurze, którą oboje mamy w głowach, wróciliśmy do twojego mieszkania, rozebraliśmy się, dałeś mi swoją koszulkę, i poszliśmy spać. A w międzyczasie odbyliśmy hipotetyczny stosunek płciowy.

            Ashton zaczął się śmiać jak wariat, przewracając do tyłu na plecy i wymachując nogami w powietrzu. Gdyby Ava nie czuła się urażona, pewnie stwierdziłaby, że to urocze.

            - Co ci się nie podoba? – fuknęła.

            - _Hipotetyczny stosunek płciowy_ – wystękał między kolejnymi atakami śmiechu. – Boże, Ava, czy ty się słyszysz?

            Dziewczyna westchnęła.

            - Hipotetyczny seks, pasuje?

            Chłopak odetchnął głęboko i ponownie usiadł, ale na jego twarzy wciąż widoczne były ślady rozbawienia. Zniknęło, kiedy spojrzał na poważną twarz Avy.

            - Ej, Ava. Ten hipotetyczny seks. To cię chyba martwi najbardziej.

            Pokiwała głową.

            - Dlaczego?

            - Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. I nie powinniśmy tego robić.

            Ashton zacisnął wargi. Skoro tak twierdziła…

            - Skoro tak twierdzisz… - powiedział na głos, a ona prychnęła.

            - Dzięki, Ashton. Naprawdę, doceniam.

            Chłopak wyrzucił ręce w górę i spojrzał w sufit.

            - Już cię nie rozumiem, dziewczyno. Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

            - Niczego! – odparła ostro. – Tylko gdybyśmy mieli to zrobić, wolałabym zapamiętać nasz pierwszy raz – powiedziała, po czym zdała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła i otworzyła szeroko oczy, po czym zakryła usta dłońmi. Ashton przez chwilę tylko na nią patrzył.

            - Serio? – spytał ciszej po chwili.

            - Nie, na żarty – odparła z ironią. Otworzyła usta, żeby coś  jeszcze dodać, ale się rozmyśliła. Chwilę potem Ashton podniósł się tak, że był na czworakach, i przeszedł do niej na koniec łóżka.

            - Zawsze myślałem, że chcesz, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi, nawet po tej randce – powiedział. – Dawałaś takie sygnały, no i…

            - Co? – Zmarszczyła brwi. – To ty byłeś taki bardziej wycofany. Znaczy się, nie fizycznie, tylko tak bardziej… No, wiesz o co mi chodzi.

            - Nie, nie wiem tak właściwie. Naprawdę się tak zachowywałem?

            - Myślałam, że nie chcesz mieć dziewczyny, skoro niedługo zaczynacie swoją trasę, robicie się sławni i tak dalej… A ja mam pracę tu, więc…

            Ashton nie dał jej dokończyć, przerywając krótkim pocałunkiem w usta.

            - Naprawdę chciałabyś być moją dziewczyną?

            Ava pokiwała głową. Takie wyznania już się tu pojawiały, że stwierdziła, że nie będzie tego dalej ukrywać.

            Na twarzy Ashtona pojawił się uśmiech tak szeroki, że mógłby przeciąć jego twarz na pół.

            - To dobrze, bo ja bym chciał być twoim chłopakiem.

            - Serio? – spytała ze zdziwieniem.

            - Mhm – odparł, po czym znów ją pocałował. Tym razem dłużej, głębiej; położył rękę na jej policzku, by jeszcze bardziej się do niej przybliżyć.

            Po dłuższej chwili, która jak dla Avy mogła być jeszcze dłuższa, Ashton przerwał pocałunek.

            - Wiesz, mogę cię pocieszyć, bo niczego nie straciłaś.

            - Co masz na myśli?

            - Skoro byliśmy tak pijani, że niczego nie pamiętamy, fizycznie niemożliwe było uprawianie seksu. Wiesz, alkohol źle wpływa na potencję i tak dalej.

            - A ty to skąd niby wiesz, mądralo? – zapytała ze śmiechem, ale i ulgą.

            - Czasem oglądam Discovery Channel.

            A potem znów się pocałowali.


End file.
